Will the Unexpected happen?
by Perfection.Is.Fake
Summary: Clary and her friends, Simon, and Izzy, are all going to London for a whole year! Will romance spark? Will friendships be crushed? I'm aware this is a terrible summary, but please give me a chance, I'd really appreciate it!


**An: The first chapter is just a prologue/intro to see the reaction I get. If I get good reviews I will 100% write longer chapters and a lot of them. Please take the time to read this. I would love if you would review, so I know what you guys think.**

 **~I don't own the characters, Cassandra Clare does. That was a very depressing sentence to write.**

 **And without further conversation, my story!**

Clary Morgenstern hopped off the plane. She was very excited to be going to London with her closest friends. Her and her friends worked out a plan for Izzy's brother to come get her. She didn't see him so, she took off on her own. Clary and her friends all worked their butts off to come up with the money for the trip. With her best friend, Simon, working in the video game industry, her best gal, Izzy, working as a model, and Clary as an artist, they were unstoppable. Of course, they couldn't defeat the plane company. They begged and begged for all of them to be on the same flight, but it didn't work out. Clary got the earliest flight and would be their first.

"Lucky me," Clary thought. Being their first meant she had to meet all the roommates first. Now, for any normal person this wouldn't be a problem, but, for Clary it was. She spent all her time with her friends and when she wasn't with them she was painting. This definitely showed through her social skills. Plus, after her brother was taken to looney bin, she became pretty paranoid. Clary sighed.

"Are you blind?" a deep voice says. Clary looked to the God she just ran into. He had a perfectly crafted face and gorgeous eyes. She couldn't help but stare at the angel standing in front of her. "I know I'm gorgeous, but the beauty that is me wants an apology." The angel speaks! His voice is honey and butter and all things good. But, the things he was saying weren't so sweet.

"Sorry." Clary actually felt bad. This is what she meant when she said she had terrible social skills.

"Now was that so hard?" The angel rolled his eyes and started walked away. Clary was about to explode. She didn't know where she was going without Izzy's brother Alec to lead her to the apartment they rented. She was completely lost in a giant airport. And to make matters worse she had to run into a gorgeous devil.

Clary let out a loud huff and mumbled "Jerk" under her breath. It was quiet. Only people close to her could hear it, but somehow The Golden boy turned around and said, "What did you call me?" Clary had had enough. She walked away, aware of his eyes on her back. Yes, she didn't know where she was going and Yes, she looked like crap. But, Clary kept walking.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

She made her way outside and sat on a bench. She pulled out her I-phone and called Izzy.

 **Izzy~ Hello, stranger**

 **Clary~ Hi, Izzy. Ummm, I can't find Alec anywhere.**

 **Izzy~ Oh My God! I totally forgot to tell you. Alec can't make it so he sent my step brother, Jace, to pick you up instead.**

 **Clary~ Oh! That would have been helpful information to know before I wandered off in a giant airport.**

 **Izzy~ Yeah, yeah, stop complaining. I know you've never met Jace before so I'll just tell you what he looks like. He has Golden eyes and hair. He's pretty tall. And a jerk to everyone.**

"Oh, my god! The guy I ran into was my chauffeur. Nice job, Clary. You've been in London for 15 minutes and you've already ticked off one of Izzy's family members," Clary thought.

 **Clary~ I think I saw him, but can you give me his number and I'll call him and tell him I'm outside.**

 **Izzy~ Yeah. It's 330-483-9828. (AN: That's a completely random group of numbers, don't try calling it.)**

 **Clary~ Okay, Bye!**

And with that, Clary hung up. She dialled the number Izzy gave her into her I-phone and pressed call. "Ring, ring, ring." "Please pick up," Clary mumbled to herself.

 **Jace- I don't want your products.**

 **Clary- I'm not a telemarketer, idiot. This is Clary, the girl you're supposed to pick up. Izzy's friend.**

 **Jace~ I know who you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Where are you, Clary?**

 **Clary~ I'm outside on the bench closest to the door.**

 **Jace~ Okay. Don't hang up on me. I'm coming to rescue you.**

 **Clary~ Pft. I'm not a damsel in distress.**

 **Jace~ God, you're stubborn. I'm outside.**

 **Clary~ I see you. Stay where you are I'll come to you.**

 **Jace~ Ok.**

Clary walked up to Jace, scared of his reaction to who she was. She stood directly in front of him still holding the phone.

 **Jace~ I see you.**

 **Clary~ I'm directly in front of you, dummy. There's no way you couldn't see me.**

Jace hung up the phone and looked at Clary. 'Oh, Lord,' Jace thought. 'It's the Redhead from inside. It's a small world.'

"Hi, Jace."

"Hi, Clary."

"I think I've seen you before."

"Oh, I don't reca-," Clary cut Jace off.

"I think it went along the lines of… 'Are you Blind,' but I might be wrong."

"Well, it's pretty hard to forget someone as beautiful as me." Clary scoffed.

"Welp… take me to my apartment."

"Ok. Just follow me."

And off they went.

 **AN~ So there it is! The insanely short first chapter! I hope you like it! Please review! I need to hear what you think of it. So, please drop a review (that's probably the last time I'll say that). I will update if you like it!**


End file.
